


Silk Threads

by MurderRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, F/F, Natasha is older than MCU says, Red Room, Regium, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: Yelena, Natasha and Dottie are the SHIELD Black Widow hit force.  In their downtime, they partake in Regium, a lifestyle that takes threads from BDSM.(That I made up)





	Silk Threads

Regium was an open secret. It was probably one of the more approved and socially tolerated BDSM offshoots, in that most cities had at least one Regium Club, and it was more of a lifestyle than a bedroom kink. Most people knew about it, if only tangentially, and people didn’t tend to hide that they were into it.

 

None of the avengers knew that Natasha played, but then again, none of the avengers knew much about Natasha to begin with, barring Clint of course. So, when Jarvis interrupted a regular Wednesday night meal with,

“Agent Romanova there is a Regina waiting for you in the lobby”,

they were all understandably surprised.

 

“Could you ask her if she has anything to add?” Natasha responded with an imperceptible straightening of her spine and a small tilt of her head towards the lifts.

 

“Agent Romanova, the Regina says ‘Reservations in Regium for 8.30 and wear the jewellery please.’ is that sufficient?” JARVIS was warmer than usual.

 

“Thank you”, Natasha glided towards the elevator, “Clint? Can I borrow you?” Clint grinned and followed her.

 

Grinning, Tony turned to Steve “Regium?” he murmured eyes full of innuendo until Steve cut him off with a thoughtful  
“You know,” his eyes unfocusing slightly, “Peggy and Angie were a stunning pair of Queens. Big Regium fans.”

 

“Well...I...suppooose I can see it,” Tony sqwalked as Steve went for the killer blow,

“Bucky and I were a smooth pair of Kings if I do say so myself”

 

“With…,” large swallow, “each other???”

 

Steve just cackled, daring him to question further. Luckily, they were interrupted by the elevator dinging open and Natasha gliding out, looking resplendent in a black salsa dress with a red latin shoes complete with hourglass buckles, and a glittering tiara nestled in her curls. Clint followed looking exceedingly pleased with himself at her makeup, one of his favourite downtime pastimes.

 

“Whoooo!” whistled Tony, having recovered from Steve’s stint, “Looking good Red!”

 

“Thank you.” she said adjusting her dusty red gloves and looking every inch a royal. “Jarvis, can you tell Regina that the Grand Duchess is ready. Ask her to come up.”

 

“Certainly Ma’am”

“Vostra Excellenza,” she corrected absently.

“Vostra Excellenza.”

 

“Natalia?” came a voice from the elevator, as the doors slid open, and Natasha turned slowly to face the voice.

“Yelena” breathed Natasha as her whole world focused down to the woman in front of her.

 

The team felt like they were intruding on a very private moment, yet nobody moved a hair.

Once everyonehad gotten settled, Steve looked over at Clint and broke the silene

Natasha fell into a deep curtsey and Yelena walked over to her and pulled her up.

“Natalia darling it’s been too long”

“Da” she whispered back

Yelena leaned in and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Trailing her fingers down Natasha’s neck, shoulder, arm and finally clasping her hand, she broke the kiss,turned to wink at the team and gently pulled Natasha into the elevator. As the door closed on the couple, the team could see Natasha melt into Yelena’s chest as her arms came up to cradle her close.

 

“What just happened? Anybody?” Tony spluttered, red in the face and uncomfortable.

“Yelena is the other Black Widow” Clint responded sounding equally gobsmacked. He looked around the room. “I think we need to over this to the couches. I’m getting ice cream.” hopping down from his perch he grabbed a tub of Ben and Jerry's from the freezer and sat in the couch cradling it close. 

 

“Clint?” Steve broke the silence, as everyone got settled and Clint was looking off into the distance.

 

“Sorry lads. Okay so, once upon a time…” he trailed off and laughed, “No, seriously. Yelena and Natasha both trained in the Red Room, Yelena is younger, always looked up to her in training and they were close, as close as two budding spys can be in Russia. But then Natasha defected, and Yelena became ‘The’ Black Widow in her place. Fast forward a few years, and Natasha came back to finish off the Red Room, and took Yelena with her. Apparently that ‘close friendship’ was quite the illicit romance in Soviet Russia. 

Back in the US, where they defected to, they met another Black Widow. Older than Natasha, Dottie would’ve known Peggy, and the trio were SHIELD’s elite Black Widow hit squad for decades. 

Every few years, Yelena goes home to Mother Russia to brush up on connections, just like Natasha did after the data dump,” Clint paused to look at the others as they made various signs of understanding.

 

“Did they know Peggy?” Steve inquired leaning forward.

 

“Yeah. Peggy and Angie introduced them to Regium, and obviously, as you just saw, Natasha is the Grand Duchess - that’s the Russian equivalent of a Princess. Dottie is an Empress? I think, and Yelena is the Queen.”

Tony opened his mouth, likely to say something about their relationship, but Clint beat him to it, “I wouldn’t be surprised Tony, the Red Room only trained aristocracy, so they could be accurate. So, every two years, or whenever they are all in the same country, they meet up and do Regium. Natasha said they have standing reservations in all the clubs pretty much world wide,” Bruce whistled, that was no easy thing, “so there’s that.”

 

~

 

It was around 1 am, and the guys were still in the kitchen chatting and watching a movie. Tony heard the elevator, he had long since decided that it being too silent was not good for his health with a bunch of spies and soldiers living in his tower, and jostled Clint,  
“It has to be Natasha coming back! Stop the elevator on this floor Jarvis!”

“Tony I don’t think you want to do that” Clint cautioned.

 

The elevator opened with a ding and they caught a glimpse of Yelena and Natasha, Yelena had Natasha up against the elevator wall but before they could register anymore two things happened. Yelena threw a fan, and the doors closed. 

The fan opened out and split up into five stiletto blades and pierced the cushions and walls behind the guys.

 

Cling sighed, “Tony what did I say?” and stood up heading to his room.

 

~

 

When the team appeared for breakfast the next morning, there was a strange woman sitting at the breakfast table drinking a cup of tea.  
“Good morning Avengers. I’m looking for Natalia?”

 

They all stared at her until Clint shook himself and said

“45th floor.”  
“Thank you.”

 

As she walked to the elevator, it opened with a ding as Natasha and Yelena came out. For the third time in the last day, the guys nearly died as they saw the usually composed Natasha run towards the woman ad wrap herself around her. As Natasha furiously kissed the newcomer, the woman lifted her up, and Natasha wrapped her legs around her waist.   
“Shh darogaya sushh its ok I’m here its ok..”

 

All the team could hear Natasha say in response, between kisses, was “Dorothy, Dorothy.”

 

Yelena walked over to the guys.  
“One word.” she looked each of them in the eye, and they shivered at the singular intensity that she seemed to judge them with.  
“One single word about any of this, and the next time I throw that fan, it’ll hit each and every one of you. She only relaxes and shows this side of herself around us. Don’t you dare take that away from her.” she finished menacingly, managing to effectively deliver her threat with bed head and a fluffy pink housecoat.

 

At this stage, Natasha had all but calmed but was still up in Dottie’s arms. Yelena walked over to them and Dottie turned her head to kiss her.  
“Morning”  
“Natshechka, leibling, come now, down and let’s have breakfast. Do you know any good paces round here?” Dottie cajoled.

 

“Dot, no. I’ll make them let’s go back to her floor now please.” Yelena sounded so offended at going out for breakfast it was hilarious.

~

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly write for myself, so I apologise for any odd phrasings or layouts. 
> 
> Regium - a hierarchical lifestyle where people are self styled royalty and date higher or lower (i.e. Queen and Princess, Queen and Prince, King and Duchess etc). 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please be kind if you are leaving reviews :)
> 
> Rose


End file.
